User talk:4orty5ive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zabimaru (spirit) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:07, September 8, 2009 Yama's eye color The manga takes precedence over the anime because the manga is the work of the author of bleach while the anime is a company's interpretation of his work. His eyes are red--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grammar Corner Yes, anyone can sign up, just list your name under the associate members. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll put your name down--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lietuenants We're well aware of it. What we're trying to do now is organize the new information regarding everything released with MASKED, including name changes, newly revealed characters, character statistical data, and translations. Doing all of this will take a lot of time, so we protected the lieutenants' pages from being created, since we need to have more information on them aside from their names for them to have their own pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Edits Unless given leave to make edits in regard to time, by Tinni the person who knows the most about timeline of Bleach, refrain from making any such edits. The way you had edited the years of previous captains would have one believe they they stopped being captains when they were first introduced as captains at the beginning of the turn back the pendulum arc and not at the end of it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's VG Debut The page is opened, you can add it yourself--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) We do not have an article for that game so just don't link it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime The first appearance I can think of is when Hirako tries to recruit Ichigo (ep110), though he may have appeared in omakes before that. 09:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :His introduction appearance in the omake is still canon, as he later explains to Ichigo in the Arrancar arc that he was put in charge of Karakura Town after Rukia was arrested. And considering he appears again in the Fake Karakura Town arc in-story as well, I think it's safe to say his appearance in Episode 54's omake (which is based on a manga chapter) is completely and legitimately canon. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input, 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar There are actually no requirements for an avatar, other than it must be appropriate content, and, while it has not come up yet, it can't contain any content from a chapter not yet released in English (since it would violate our Spoiler Policy). As for avatar size, the size has a fixed height and width, so even if the image itself is bigger than the avatar, the Wikia's system shrinks it down to a smaller size so it can fit onto the avatar. You don't have to worry about doing the size yourself. Avatars are usually uploaded by the "Change Avatar" option when you drag your mouse over your avatar on your user page (in your case, it's the default avatar, which is a grey figure in a white box), so it's pretty easy to do. Let me know if you have any more questions. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Episode 300 He means that while he did release his zanpakuto in shikai he did not use any of its abilities in this episode. The use of it was only shown through flashbacks of previous episodes. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode 301 I usually don't handle the episodes. Talk to User:TheDevilHand888, he is in charge of all the episodes and knows the specifics of how things are handled in concern to them better than I do.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, just make sure that if there are 20 or more characters in an episode to add a scroll box. Other then that though, it's good, so thanks for doing that for me. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 22:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to episode 301's characters in order of appearance section, click the edit button for that section, and it will show the code for adding in scroll boxes there. (I would put the code here, but all my attempts at doing so have either made the code look bad, or have screwed up the page). TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido It's fine. Don't worry about it. It happens to all of us. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Should be find now! My advice for the future, use the preview function! It has averted many a disasters for myself ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well there should be a "Preview" button next to the "Save page" button when you go to edit a page. Hitting the "Preview" button shows you a preview of the page with the changes you just made. If anything is okay, then great! Just go ahead and save the page. But if something is wrong, then you can catch it before you save the page. Hope that helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Aaroniero Not sure depends if its at all relevent to the character. Ask some committee members.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Not really ask Godisme or Lia or Tinni they deal in the trivia stuff I dont normally bother with it really. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry, I seemed to have overlooked your message. I wouldn't bother with it personally. It might just have been an light/dark thing. I.e. Aaroniero was in a dark room before and so his resurrection appeared purple but in broad daylight, it was yellow. That said, if you do put it in, I wouldn't remove it either. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! As one of the many entitled to vote, don't forget to register your vote. 22:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zanjutsu Because Isshin was never stated to be a captain. He said he was captain class, not a captain.-- Re: Kido Kyoraku never used Kido in the series, so it's unknown what his skill level with Kido is, if he has any. It was presumed that the attack he used on Chad with his fingers was a Kido spell, but the recent release of a databook confirmed that what Kyoraku did was use a Hakuda technique called "Tsukiyubi". If Kyoraku does use Kido in the future, it will be added onto his Powers & Abilities section. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Change Shinigami is not a race but a classification of soul. Shinigami are not born they are Souls that train to be capable of using their spiritual power to attain supernatural capabilities. They are trained to do a job. They were improperly classified that mistake is being fixed.-- Ok than thanks for the reply Naruto 45 (talk) 00:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vol release Depends. What's your source?--Xilinoc (talk) 00:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I would take it up with Yyp or Udarsha, I'm not too certain on this issue.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC)